Sundae Reveal
by tellingtouch
Summary: Just cause a night starts out one way, it doesn't have to end the same. Rating to be on safe side.


Just a little SuperCorp cuteness. All Lena thoughts in _'Italics'_ and Kara thoughts in _**'Italic Bold'**_.

I own nothing.

 **Sundae Reveals**

' _Yet another night spent home alone thinking about a girl that will never see me as more than a friend.'_ With a sigh, Lena reached over to pick up her phone.

The brunette started to flip through all of the pictures of her friend and all the things that they have done together. She just wished that she could be as brave as she was always pretending to be. She wished, that she could just say everything that she felt.

' _Kara, I love you!'_

Yeah, that will be something that will never happen. Lena knows better than to even think about that. Kara is Supergirl and she was a Luthor. She was luck to even have Kara as a friend.

Lena was good as a friend, but no one ever really loved Lean. They loved her name or what she could do for them.

She knows that the blonde is different. She know with every fiber of her being that Kara would never use her or be her friend only for what it could get her. The blonde didn't have a malicious bone in her beautiful body.

She just also knew, that Kara was not into her as anything more than a friend. Kara isn't gay, and even if she was, she wouldn't want her.

"Uhgh!" Lean sighed in frustration and threw her phone a crossed the room.

Just as she was getting up to go retrieve her phone she heard a knock at her door. She paused. Who could be knocking at her door at midnight on a Saturday night/Sunday morning? Just then she heard her phone buzz.

Lena walked over and picked up her phone. She had a texted and when she saw it she smiled.

 **KARA: Lena? Are you home? Are you awake?**

 **LENA: Yes. Are you at my door?**

 **KARA: Yes. Can I come in?**

Lean walked over to the door and opened up wide to the girl who owned her heart.

"Hi."

"Hello. Come on in."

Lean stepped aside to let the blonde into her home.

"So, you want to tell me what you are doing here so late? Not that you need a reason that is."

Kara spun around with a slight bounce and smiled a megawatt smile. "Well, I was coming home from an avalanche in Canada. There were hikers and they were trapped. Anyway, after I got done with that I was suddenly craving ice cream."

Lena laughed. "And you came here because…"

Kara smiled and held up a white bag. "Well, you see, I started out wanting ice cream and then I started to think about those amazing doughnut sundaes that we had last week. So I swung by a few places. I have doughnuts and chocolate chip mocha ice cream and chocolate sauce and even sprinkles!"

Kara was hopping up and down like a little kid and Lena couldn't help but to smile. This is one of her favorite ways to see Kara. All happy and care free.

"I just don't want to have to eat alone. And when I started to think about it, there was no one that I would rather be with than you."

The brunette smiled as her heart soared. "I'll get the bowls."

"Don't bother." With a whoosh Kara was back with the sundaes completed and hand one over to Lena.

The brunette just shook her head with a smile and walked over to sit down on the couch.

The two women sat happily eating their sundaes. Both were in their own world and didn't notice when the other would steal a glance.

' _This is just so easy. I really wish that I was as brave as Kara. She would never have trouble saying what she wants. She would just go after it. Of course why wouldn't she. She's perfect. Beautiful, smart, kind, caring.'_

Little did Lena know that on the other side of that couch Kara had her own thoughts to keep her mind occupied.

' _ **Okay, you've made it this far. It shouldn't be this hard. She is right there. What's the worst that she can say? No? Or she could become totally disgusted and kick me out and say that she never wants to see me again.'**_

Kara suddenly shovels everything into her mouth all at once trying to work up the courage to say something to the girl that invades her every thought.

Lena looks over just then and begins to laugh. The sight before her makes her heart flutter. _'She is just so cute!'_

"Kara, you, you have a little something." The brunette points to the general area of the blonde's mouth.

"Oh. Ha ha." Kara tried to lick up what was on her face thinking that it was just a little spot.

Lena picked up a napkin from the stack that was on her table and scooted over to help her friend. "Hold still. I'll help."

As she was wiping the ice cream and doughnut from the blonde's face she found that she couldn't make herself stop staring at the lips that she had been fantasizing about for months. She wondered what is would be like to just lean in and kiss those lips.

Suddenly, without knowing that she had moved, she had dropped the napkin and was leaning in. She knew that if she didn't stop herself in the next heartbeat that she would be kissing Kara.

She gave the heartbeat and lifted her eyes to see what Kara's reaction was. When she looked up, she was met with the most erotic sight that she had ever seen.

Kara was looking at her with a hunger that had nothing to do with ice cream. The look was dripping with want.

Was it too much to hope that Kara wanted this as much as she did? Was she going to let this happen?

With that, Lean leaned the rest of the way in and kissed the softest lips that she had ever felt.

The two fell into the rhythm of the kiss like they had been doing this forever. There was no awkwardness and no hesitation.

This was everything that Lena had ever wanted. She knew that her life would never be the same again.

The two started to move closer trying to get more out the kiss. Kara's arms wrapped around the back of Lena and started to pull her forward as she laid herself back. Never once breaking the kiss.

Lena paused just a moment for a breath and to gaze down at the woman that was everything in the world to her.

Panting she asked; "Are you sure about this? We can just stop a-a-and…"

Kara leaned up just enough to kiss Lena chastely. "I'm sure about this. I'm sure about you."

With that the two girls tangled into one another's body like they were made to fit together. Lena felt that her whole world shattered in that moment and she hoped that it was never put back together again.

Kara's hand started to make its way up Lena's shirt scratching and rubbing her back and her stomach. She slowly worked her way up to where Lens's bra should have been and found nothing.

"Oh Rao!"

The brunette arched her back causing her breast to be pushed firmly into the blonde's hand. This caused her to shutter and grind her center into Kara's thigh, which was currently slipped between her legs.

"Lena, we need to take this somewhere with more room. More like your room." Kara said boldly as the blush started to raise on her cheeks.

Lena hovered above her staring into the blue eyes that she loved to get lost in. But she knew that she had to make sure and ask just one more time. "Are you sure? We don't have to do anything that you aren't ready for."

"I have never been so sure of anything in my life. I….I love you Lena! I have loved you for longer than I have been able to even admit it to myself. I think I have loved you since the moment that I first walked into your office."

"I have never know anyone in my life like you Kara. I still don't know how you can even be my friend, let alone, love me. But I want you to know, you are the love of my life. I have never felt this way ever in my whole life. When I am with you I feel safe and when I'm away from you all I can do is think about you and wish that you were there."

Lena took a deep breath and continued. "Kara, I love you with everything that I am. I will do everything in my power to show you every day for ever that you are the most special and wonderful woman."

Kara reached up and grabbed the back of Lena's head and crashed their lips together in a fierce and passionate kiss that stole the breath from both women.

Without breaking the kiss, Kara lifted the smaller woman and carried her to the bedroom. Once she crossed the threshold she broke the kiss long enough to smile down at her girl and then she kicked the door shut behind her.

 **The End**


End file.
